Seducing The Boy Wonder
by The Inevitable Remy
Summary: Starfire starts a journal, and for one full week, upon Raven's advice, she seduces Robin into liking her, writing down everything that happens.
1. Monday

**Summary: Starfire starts a journal, and for one full week, upon Raven's advice, she seduces Robin into like her, writing down everything that happens.**

**Rating: R--for Language and Adult Situations.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Author's Note: There were 7 chapters, (one for every day of the week) and you'll get the story through Star's journal. Enjoy. **

**TRYING TO SEDUCE THE BOY WONDER**

By: The Inevitable Remy

Monday, Apri 1st, 5:30 pm.

_Dear You, (Forgive me. I have yet to come up with a name for you.)_

_I've decided to write in a "journal," or a Liktnar, as we would say on our planet. The reason? Well, i've taken it upon myself to try to "seduce" The Boy Wonder. The idea surfaced when friend Raven and I had the "girl talk" the other night. It was a very pleasent talk, I must add, and Raven knows quite a bit of stuff about the earth boys. I sha'll record the conversation for your pleasure, You._

_"Starfire. If you keep staring at me like that i'll have to remove your eyeballs." raven said._

_"Oh, forgive me, Raven. I have the upmost wish to ask you a question about our fellow team member, Robin." (during this part, You, I could feel my face blush. Note: That is not the same as the make-up device.)_

_"Okay, Starfire. Ask away." she had put away the book she had been reading, and gave me her attention, which I appreciated immensely._

_(Here I lowered my voice, for fear that someone would hear my ridiculous question.) "Rave, I--wish to seclude Robin and make him like me." _

_Raven had responded the way I knew she would. Well, she always basically responds the same way, with a raise of the eyebrow, but I was grateful that she did not laugh._

_"Um, Starfire. I think you mean "seduce." I could tell she was trying not to smirk. _

_"Oh, yes. Seduce. Raven, can you help me with this task? I'm afraid I lack the ability to get Robin's attention."_

_Here, Raven actually chuckled. Chuckled! Raven! I couldn't help but be surprised. I've never heard Raven chuckle before. I also got the sense that she hadn't either. _

_"Starfire, you can float passed Robin and he'll immediately notice you. The guy is head over heels for you."_

_I have to say, I was very happy about this._

_"So, will you help me, Raven? Will you give me the pointers?"_

_Raven had stood up, and started to walk torwards the hall. I followed._

_"I guess, Starfire. I mean, i'm not a genius at this, but--I guess I could help you out. I mean, if you would like that."_

_Here I paused from the walking and gave Raven a very large, very long hug._

_"Nggggkr,...air...lungs..."_

_For fear of killing my friend, I let her go._

_"When sha'll we start, Raven?"_

_Raven had to get her breath back before she replied. I made a mental note not to squeeze to hard when I hugged people. It is strange, You, for when I hugged at my own planet, hugging someone until they couldn't breath was a sign of appreciation and love and affection. Here people seem to get annoyed._

_"I guess we'll start today. I'll give you lessons for a week, at this same time, (as long there arn't any criminals at the time) and on Sunday night you'll be abel to Seduce Robin. How's that?"_

_"Oh! That would be most enjoyable Raven! I thank you!"_

_This is where Raven and I went into her room to start my lessons. The first thing Raven wanted me to do was get rid, (well, partially she said,) of my innocent look. She sat me down on a soft cushioned stool in front of a mirorr. It was a very odd mirorr, with a few spiderwebs hanging here and there, and a weird markings along the edges in a language I did not understand. _

_"First off," she had said, "let's do something with your hair." _

_I'm really fond of my hair, You, and I was rather reluctant for Raven to do something to it. But I reminded myself of Robin. The way he smiled, the way he fought...the way his legs hugged his motorcycle..._

_After these thoughts, You, I was ready to do anything and everything._

_"Let's pull it back, alright?" Raven pulled uncomfortably on my hair pulling it into the tail of a pony. Then she took my bangs, pulled them back over my head, and secured them with a clip, making sure it had a bit of "volume."_

_"There. Isn't that a lot better?"she said, looking pretty pleased_

_I have to say, I did look pretty...hot. Forgive me, You, I have to pause because I have the sudden case of giggles at using this term._

_Any of the ways, after my hair Raven showed me how to walk. It was a very different walk from what i'm used to, and it had to do with swaying your hips from left, to right. I found this very confusing, and asked Raven why I must do this to catch Robin's attention._

_Raven, who already seemed pained from giving me these pointers that were so unlike herself, seemed annoyed at my question._

_"Starfire, on your homeplanet, do guys have any particular...likings, for a women's body part?"_

_"Of course Raven. On my planet The male population are very fond of a women's feet and ears."_

_You, I do not think Raven took me seriously._

_"Right. Well, on this planet Starfire, guy's are interested in different things--which um, will be in later lessons--and one of them is your backside. Swinging your hips left from right will give the guys a great view. Trust me."_

_After the lesson was over, I was eager to try out my new wisdom. I walked into the gym, my hair made up along with my face, and found Robin on his back, lifting the weights. I started to float in, but remembered the swaying of hips. So, I swayed my hips, making sure Robin saw._

_He had frowned and sat up and said, "Star, do you need me to take you to the hospital? It looks like your hip popped out of place."_

_This had not been what I expected._

_"Um, no, Robin, my hip is fine." I had said. The I felt very awkward, for I did not know what to say._

_Though he did spot my new look! _

_"Star, did you do something to your hair?" then- "are you wearing make-up?"_

_I was very pleased he'd noticed. Even more pleased that he started to smile, as if he really liked it. I gave him a bright smile, to accentuate my happiness._

_"I, er, just wanted to try something different. Do you not like it?" he stood up and walked over to me. _

_"I think it looks...great. You look great. I mean, whatever you do you look great, but I, you really look great. I'm--just great."_

_I think the term for this was called, "babbling." I had picked it up from Beastboy when Cyborg's car have been demolished by the Cinderblock._

_"Why thank you, Robin."_

_I turned around and left here, for I knew that he was still looking my way.I swayed my hips, too._

_Day 1 is now completed, and I have 6 more days to go before Robin can really really notice me. I feel my palms tingle and my armpits sweat whenever I see Robin. I really like him. He is my most wonderful friend, and I would really like to go further in our relationship. First-- I just have to show him that I can be more than a naive alien friend._

_Starfire_


	2. Tuesday

**Summary: Starfire starts a journal, and for one full week, upon Raven's advice, she seduces Robin into like her, writing down everything that happens.**

**Rating: T--(Sorry for the mistake)**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who gave me a review! I love reading them, they make me feel so good and accomplished. You guys are awesome. XD**

**SEDUCING THE BOY WONDER**

By: The Inevitable Remy

Tuesday, April 2, 4:25 am.

_Dear You,_

_Upon very deep concentration, I have thought of a great name for you: YOU! It suits you, You, and i'm sure you'll just love it._

_Well, this morning started out very awkward, You. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have such a deep liking torwards Robin, so I wouldn't always blush and stumble over my words. It is very bothersome, as i'm sure you'll know, and I wish that I was like that women on the movies. Whom are sly and beautiful and who never make a fool of themselves..._

_Well, any of the ways, I woke up very early today, You--I think it was the nerves--so I headed torwards the kitchen to get a glass of the juiced orange. (Have you ever had any juice from an orange? Oh, it is quite delicious!) Well, as I sat on the cupboard, sipping my glass and getting lost in my thoughts, I heard the large gray doors give a loud Swoosh, signaling the entry of someone, and to my shock, Robin stood there. But oh does it get better, You. As i've told you, you, it was very early, and i'm sure that Robin didn't expect anyone to be up and about, because...well, he was in nothing but a pair of those box shorts!_

_Oh, You, it was the most awkward moment in my life. He didn't even have his mask on! His eyes were deeply set in, and were a dark shade of the most prettiest blue you'd ever see. His hand flew up to his eyes, and he started to blush._

_"S-s-starfire! What're you, I mean, why are you up so early!" I guess he figured there was no need to rush and get something over himself, becasue he started to walk down to the kitchen. As he came closer, I could see he was still quite asleep. His hair was matted in some spots and sticking up in others, his face was pale, and there was a pillow mark on the side of his face. He was, in other words, extremely cute, You._

_"Robin! I'm, very sorry. I could not sleep, so I decided to come down to the kichen for the juice of the orange!" He had chuckled at my term. I got goosebumps. "Do you wish to have some?"_

_I thought he would say no, and go back to his bedroom. But he agreed, and sat on the counter in front of me._

_I quickly got him some "orange juice" and sat back down. He started to drink his orange juice, and didn't stop until his head was facing upwards, and the last drop was in his mouth._

_"refreshing." he murmered, looking even sleepier now. Then he started to grin. "You know, i've never sat on one of the counters before."_

_I wiggled around on my spot, giggling. "They are most comfortabel, yes?"_

_"Until beastboy or Cyborg starts to cook in here, then there's a chance of getting your arm accidentally chopped off. Then seasoned." He had laughed here, and I don't know if it was becasue he just woke up, but it was a very hiccupy laugh. I could not help but keep the smile on my face._

_Here was the awkward part, You. I finished my orange juice, and I jumped off the counter to get Robin's glass too, but he jumped off his counter at the same time, and we ended up bumping into each other. _

_"Oh-um, excuse me--" he whispered._

_"Sorry, I'll just get that for you," I had said. I could feel my face going extremely red. My face felt like it was on fire, You!_

_"Thanks. I guess I should, um, go shower and get dressed." I couldn't help but get one last glance of his chest and stomach before he turned around._

_"Okay, Robin. I'll see you later." I said, and that's when I ran to my room, and shrieked into my pillow. Very childish, I know, but I could not help myself!_

_Well, that was how this morning went. All afternoon was pretty good, that is, until Kill Moth contacted us. We all gathered around the screen, and Robin had to yell at Beastboy to shut the "fuck" up about Kitty. Robin, You, is very strict and slightly obsessed when it comes to his job. However, I find this most intruiging. How he can be sweet, kind, and charming to one second, and then tough, reliable, and "badass" (a term Cyborg uses) the next._

_"Killer Moth. What the hell do you want?" said Robin, staring up at the screen. Cyborg and Beastboy sniggered. Raven looked bored._

_Killer moth sighed loudly here, looking like he wanted to do anything BUT contact the Teen Titans. I felt this was not going to be good._

_"I--in particular--don't want anything. It's...my daughter, who had asked for a favor."_

_I'm not going to write down all the swear words Robin said here, for either my pencil might snap in half, or the window to my left would shatter. We can just say that Robin swore Kittie's lineage...and back._

_"Now now now, Boy Wonder, you do NOT use that kind of language when speaking to my daughter whilst on your date, you hear me?" said the Killer Moth._

_I sucked in a breath, clenching my fists at my side, doing everything in my power not to tell Killer Moth that he was definately the biggest Klorbag i've ever met, along with his precious Kitten!_

_"And why would I go out with your daughter willingly?" Said Robin. I could see him gritting his teeth, already knowing what was coming._

_"Oh, we've got that taken care of." said the Killer Moth, looking amused._

_"I knew you would've." Replied Robin. "Black mail, of course?" _

_Killer Moth chuckled, and suddenly a small screen popped up on the right high upper corner. It was Kitten, of course, but she was drastically different. The last time we saw we faught Kitten, she'd gone to Prom with Robin. She had blonde hair, and blue maniacle eyes. Here, she had died her hair a black, with bits of her blonde hair streaked here and there. She wore bright red lipstick, and she was chewing on some sort of pink substance in her mouth. To my surprise, she made a large bubble with the pink stuff, before it made a loud Pop!_

_Robin made a sound as if he had thrown up in his mouth. "Wow, Kitten. Looks like your time in prison sucked eggs, huh?" said Robin, smirking pleasently._

_"I wouldn't be laughing, Robin. That date my father was talking about wasn't just small talk. He was serious."_

_Robin's face tightened._

_"I have placed four explosives at the entrance of every prison from here to Gotham. And if you don't do as I say--" here Kitten pulled out a trigger, the handle black, the button red, "--You'll have thousands of deadly prisoners on your hands. I don't think you want that on your conscious." sneered the Kitten, looking around at us in delight. Her eyes landed on mine, and she made a face of disgust. I could feel my eyes and hands grow green._

_Robin turned to Killer Moth, as if to confirm this. Killer Moth nodded, looking pleased at his daughter._

_"Fine. I'll go on this date." said Robin through his teeth. Raven caught my eyes and motioned for me to calm down. I did._

_"Oh, but, that isn't the best part." said Kitten, her tiny screechy voice filling the large room. "Your Pal Starfire can come with us and witness our love. You would like that, wouldn't you, Starfire?"_

_I gritted my teeth, lifted my arm, and shot a starbolt to my left, never taking my eyes off Kitten. I believe I demolished the toaster._

_"Ooh, this should be fun!" giggled Kitten. She blew a kiss to Robin, who flicked her off, before cutting the transmission._

_"Well," said Raven, clearly enjoying the events that have suddenly taken place. "Enjoy your date, Boy Wonder."_

_"Yeah. I would expect a girl fight, dude. You better take Kitten to an open place where there isn't any type of lifeform, or you'll surely have casulties." said Beastboy. Then he suddenly remembered my breakdown, and flew over to the toaster, and began to stroke it._

_"Don't worry, Man." said Cyborg as he slapped Robin and the back. Robin jumped a few feet. "Just get the date over with, hmm? Raven, Beastboy and I will go out and disable the explosive. Easy as pie. As for you," he turned to me and winced. "Um, just remember that the police need to put handcuffs on her, so don't destroy her completely,will you?" He laughed, squeezed my arm, and gathered up Raven and Beastboy. "C'mon ya'll. We've got a city to save." As beastboy walked out the room I could hear him say, "Don't we always have a city to save?"_

_Then Robin and I were alone. Now, You, my mind was on anything but my seduction plan. Right now, i'm a superhero, and I had to act that way. Suddenly I wasn't stammering or blushing or acting like a schoolgirl._

_"I'm sorry you'll have to go along and see that, Star." Robin turned to me, and cocked his head to the side. "And for the sake of the city, please don't piss her off, okay? I just want to get this night over with."_

_I nodded, and said, "I will watch my temper, Robin. You can count on me."_

_Robin turned to me and smiled. "I can always count on you, Star."_


	3. Wedensday

**Summary: Starfire starts a journal, and for one full week, upon Raven's advice, she seduces Robin into like her, writing down everything that happens.**

**Rating: T--(Sorry for the mistake)**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Author's Note: To all my readers: On weekends I won't update. Usually. Weekends are very busy for me, (especially the one coming up) so unless my parents decided to go out or something along with my brother, (fat chance) you'll just have to wait 'till next week. Also, on my last update, I just realized something. The time says 4:25 am. That is Waaaay off. Starfire always rights in her journal during the evening. My mistake came from me thinking about what time Starfire should wake up and bump into Robin... forgive me. Lol.**

**SEDUCING THE BOY WONDER**

By: The Inevitable Remy

Wedensday, April 3, 8:00 pm

_Dear You,_

_This journal entry is coming in handy as the days go on, I must say. My seduction plan has come to a screeching, flailing, miserable stop, but you know what You, i'm okay with that. Because i've come up with a marvelous plan. A stupid one, but marvelous.Okay. So when Robin and Kitty-- Well, let me start from the beginning, won't you?_

_Right after Kitty and Killer Moth cut the transmission, Kitty suddenly reappeared to set date and time and place. (Remember: this took place on Tuesday) she said we'd all go to dinner at a fancy french resteraunt on Wednesday at 6:30. Sharp. (Please, forgive me if I used this "sharp" term unwisely. I'm still rather confused. I still cannot understand how one would sharpen time.) Then she started to kiss the screen, which got real old, real fast. _

_"Okay, Team," said Robin, looking rather ill. "You've got your assignment dates. Tomorrow you'll--"_

_"Wait man," cut in Cybrog. "Why not let us do it now, so then you'll have a chance of not going on the date at all?"_

_I have to say, this was a good idea on Cyborg's part. But it only took Robin a split-second to shoot it down._

_"No. Kittie's bound to have some sort of survellance on you guys. I'm sure she knows she's going to lose this, but, I get the feeling she just wants a cheap date. And if miss bitch-face wants a date, Oh--" here Robin looked rather...scary, "miss bitch-face will get a date."_

_I couldn't help but giggle. Though Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven looked at me oddly so I had to turn it into a roaring cough. They couldn't help smiling to themselves, though, You, so I know better._

_For the rest of Yesterday I stayed in my room, thinking about the upcoming date. And the more I thought about it, the more I got upset. And I promised Robin I wouldn't do anything foolish on the date, so instead of getting upset and and letting plans to torture Kitty ran rampent in my mind, I decided to do something productive._

_Cyborg was out in the T's garage, installing something in the T-car of which I cannot pronounce for the life of me._

_"It's something to update the car's interior booster rods from under the main engine core. Peice of cake, Star." Cyborg was saying. Though as I mentioned before, it went over my head. The only part of his little speech I gathered was something about cake._

_"You've got cake, Cyborg? Oh, may I have some? I'm afraid i've never had cake, and I heard it was most delicous." I said, clasping my hands together._

_Cyborg rolled out from under the car and gave me an odd look. "It was an expression, Star. I don't really have cake."_

_I sort of gathered this from the look he gave me. Deflated, but not popped, I added-- "Well, Cyborg, I hope you do well on, your...uh, booster softener--"_

_Cyborg sighed, slightly irked, I could tell. "Booster **Rods, **star. Booster **RODS.**" he gave me one last glance before he rolled himself back under the car, clearly not needing my assistance._

_This is where I exited, my face burning slightly. I hate making a fool of myself. I always come off as either cute, naive, or just plain stupid. And i'm not! I'm really not. At my home planet Tamaran, I was quite charming, and "aced" all of my school studies._

_After gathering my witts back, I decided to help Beastboy with the laundry. He was always assigned laundry, partly because he was actually pretty good at it. And he took it seriously, too._

_"Hello, Beastboy," I said as I walked into the laundry room. Beastboy gave a little screech, apparently not expecting anyone, and then said, "Jesus, give me a heart attack, Star." _

_I ended up telling myself that Beastboy didn't want a heart attack, it was just another one of Earth's odd expressions. Beastboy was slowly pooring little white soap down the washing machine...thing, while adding colored shirts._

_"Beastboy," I said, walking further up to him, "will you teach me to do laundry?" I asked, giving him one of my best smiles. He glaced at me, raised an eyebrow, and then sighed. _

_"Can't reall say no to that face..." he murmered. Then, "Sure, Star. I guess I could teach you a few things about laundry." He sat on a little blue plastic laundry basket, and pulled up a Red one for myself. I sat down._

_"First off. You need to always sort the clothes." he said, looking at me straight in eye, not a trace of the usual funny, obnoxious beastboy on his face. He pointed to a pile of clothes that were bright with colors like red and orange and yellow and green. Next he pointed to a pile of white clothes. "Never, ever mix the white from the brights, alright? One time Robin did the laundry, and all my white shirts looked Tie-dye." he said, rolling his eyes upward. I faintly remembered this. Robin, If I remember correctly didn't seem sorry in the least. He had been quite amused._

_"If you ever, ever, ever ever mix the whites from the brights, i'll have to kick your perky butt. It's like...a sin, for me Star. They cannot mix." he said._

_I nodded, my eyes burning from not blinking. "Right, I said. Do not mix the Colors and Brights."_

_Beastboy nearly had a heart attack. Again. "WHITES AND BRIGHTS, STAR. WHITES AND BRIGHTS." He clutched his chest where the heart was. I made an apologetic face._

_"Right. Sorry. Whites and Brights. Whites and Brights." I said thank you for Beastboy's most intruiging lesson, (he had only grunted and began folding uniforms) and left him to his business._

_I had the rest of the day and half of the next day until the date. What was I to do...? I walked into the main room, planning on finding a tub of icecream and watch my favorite move Dirty Dancing, when to my suprise I saw Raven hovering in the center of the room. I quietly tip-toed over to her._

_"What is it, Starfire?" she barked suddenly. I jumped and swished over in front of her, grinning toothily. _

_"Friend Raven, I was hoping that you would allow me to join you in the meditation." I said, beaming. Raven opened one eye, lifted and eyebrow, and said-- "Um, sure, Star. If that's what you want."_

_I nodded, then took my place beside her, placing my hands on my knees. It was only a moment before Raven spoke-- "So, how has your day been so far?" she asked, trying to make conversation. I was grateful._

_"Oh, well, after the incident with Kitty and Killer Moth, I helped Cyborg work on the T-car with his Booster Rods, and then Beastboy taught me a lesson about sorting the Colors from Brights."_

_"Whites From Brights, Star," came a voice behind them. Starfire turned and saw Beastboy walk cross the room, a basket of clothes in his arms. _

_"Uh, yes. Whites from Brights." said Starfire after Beastboy left the room._

_Well, You, after Meditating with Raven we had dinner, then we watched a few of Beastboy's monster movies, and then I finally went to bed. At the end of the night, however, I realized something. All through the day I had done stuff with my friends, but it didn't really keep me from thinking about Kitty and Robin and their date. It had been in the back of my mind, even if I wanted to denie it. So, that's when I came up with my plan. My marvelous, stupid plan. I decided to use the skills Raven had already taught me, to make Kitty jealous. I wouldn't let her walk all over me. I wouldn't let her shove her date with Robin in my face. I was going to make the date interesting. So, I slept on this, You.And I knew what I was going to do was going to be right._

_The whole day today i've been thinking about the date, You. As every hour passed, I could feel my palms tingle and little beads of sweat forming on my forehead. When the time came for Robin to knock on my door to see if I was ready, I was a wreck. But, I didn't look it. I pulled my hair up, I applied just a whiff of make-up, I wore comfortable low-rise jeans and a fitted dark-purple t-shirt. He looked positively stunned. _

_"Star, you look..." as he trailed off thinking about what he was going to say next, I quickly scanned him. He always wore jeans, with a white t-shirt underneath a black jacket. He still wore his mask. "--gorgeous." he finished, and I felt myself blush. I took his arm. _

_"You don't look too bad yourself, Boy Wonder," I said, and we both walked to the R-cycle, where Robin took me to the resteraunt._

_The night was cool and breezy the sun setting sending pinks and oranges in all directions. As I hopped off the bike, there was a sudden girly shriek in front of us. Kitty was standing at the entrance of the Resteraunt, right next to a very large potted plant. She was wearing a small black dress. A red purse tucked at her armpit._

_"Oh, Robbie!" she exclaimed as she rushed over. She stumbled for a moment, her thin black heels catching a knick in the concrete, but it didn't stop her from throwing herself in Robin's arms. She burried her face in his chest, squeezing him. Robin caught my eyes and gave me a secret glance of revoltion. I grinned._

_After hugging Robin for a moment, she turned to me, looking at me up and down distastefully. Her hand was still on Robin's chest. "Nice fasion statement, Alien." she sneered. She she pulled Robin by the front of the shirt, and they both stumbled into the resteraunt, me following pitifully. _

_After the waiter seated us, ( and I know that i'm falling madly for Robin, but I couldn't help notcing how cute the waiter was, with his curly brown hair and green eyes) Robin ordered a beer, and Kitty ordered an alcoholic drink that I was unfamiliar with._

_"Yes," she had said to the waiter, playfully flirting with him. "I'd like a..." she scanned the menu, then glanced seductively at Robin. "actually i'd like an Orgasm on the Beach, please."_

_Hearing this, Robin started coughing furiously. _

_"Oh, Robin, are you alright?" asked Kitty after the waiter left, ( my order was wine. I wanted to seem like I knew what I was doing!) She patted him on the back a few times, then her hand suddenly swooped from his back, to his shoulder, down his arm, to the inside of his leg. _

_I clenched my teeth, adverting from their little fiasco to the waiter, who was standing with a few other's talking and chatting. He glanced at me and winked. I blushed._

_"UH, UM, I'M GOING TO GO USE THE BATHROOM," said Robin. suddenly. He threw me a worried glance, before stumbling off to the bathroom. He accidentally bumped into waitress on the way._

_"That Robin is such a hunk, isn't he Starfire?" said Kitten after Robin left. I was slightly stunned that she used my name. I don't think i've ever heard her use it before._

_I nodded absentmindidly, still looking at Waiter. He was talking to his friends, but all the while he was looking at me, grinning. "Yeah, a hunk." I said suddenly. Then Kitty shrieked._

_"Oh, My, Gawd! You like that waiter, don't you?" Kitty started to laugh. Her laugh was really loud, and people from other tables glanced at us, scowling. I wanted to melt into the booth._

_"What's the punchline?" asked Robin as he slid in beside Kitten. Kitten looked at Robin, gave me a look, before she pointed to the waiter. "Starfire has like, the hugest crush on that waiter over there." giggled Kitten._

_Robin glanced at the waiter. His eyes narrowed, and he started to frown. "Him?" he asked and he looked at me._

_"No, Kitten is just--" _

_"Oh, don't lie, Starfire. I saw you staring at his ass. You like it, don't you?" _

_She was purposely hurting the relationship I had with Robin, and she knew it._

_"Kitten, stop it. Or so help me I will---" Kitten pulled out the trigger from the inside of her purse. She narrowed her eyes at me, and said coldly, "One more word from you, Alien, and you and your precious superhero team will have a huge delima on your hands. Don't tempt me."_

_I stared at the Trigger, then at Robin, who's eyes were wide as he shook his head ever so slowly at me._

_This is where, You, that I knew my plan was not going to work. I couldn't put the people in Jump City at risk, just because of my jealousy problems with Kitty._

_I sighed, defeated, and slumped into my seat. Kitty grinned, then latched herself on to Robin's arm, who was looking miserable by the minute._

_"Can I take your orders?" said our waiter as he slid up to our booth. He gave another wink at me. I mustered up a smile. But i'm afraid it turned into a grimace instead._

_"Yes, i'd like the ceaser salad, if you will? With a sprinkle of almonds, parsely, and blue cheese, if that's alright? Oh, and can I have a side of peaches, if you have them? And don't forget the rolls. Can't have a a ceaser salad without rolls, can you?" finished Kitten._

_The waiter wrote down her order furiously, trying to catch everything she said. _

_"And you?" he turned to Robin, who thrusted his menu at the waiter his dislike prominent on his features. "I'm not hungry." he muttered, folding his arms over his chest._

_Was I not the only one with jealousy issues?_

_Suddenly Kitten was sneering into his ear-- "pick something to eat." she whispered._

_The waiter looked confused._

_"No." Robin growled, staring straight ahead._

_"Do it, or i'll push the trigger."_

_A few tense moments passed. Then Robin snatched his menu from the waiter, glanced at it, and said, " i'll have the roasted chicken with the honey mustard." The waiter proceeded to write it down._

_Kitty giggled, and suddenly landed a big wet kiss on Robin's cheek. Robin wrenched his face away._

_"And you, my dear?" said the waiter, turning to me. I blushed, and handed him my menu. He managed to brush his fingers against mine._

_"I'll...uh...i'll have, um..." I stammered my eyes locked on the waiter._

_"What-will-you-have-Starfire-?" said Robin through gritted teeth. The waiter continued to waiter for my answer, smiling with a raised eyebrow._

_"Um, i'll have the same as Robin." I said._

_Robin seemed pleased at this. "She said she'll have the same as me." he repeated._

_Suddenly Kitty said, "Actually, excuse me. Could you chance my order? I'd also like the same as Robin." she nuzzled Robin's kneck._

_The waiter looked at me, then Robin, then Kitten._

_"Uh, alright. Coming right up." he said. He walked away._

_"What was THAT about, Star?" blurted Robin, staring at me. I glanced up._

_"What do you mean, Robin?"_

_"That--that THING, you had with the waiter. With the eyes and the fingers--"_

_"I'm telling you," said Kitten, her voice muffled as she started to kiss and lick Robin's kneck. "She has the hugest crush on him."_

_Robin groaned and pulled himself out of Kitten's grasp. Kitten pouted a bit._

_"Here're your drinks. You're food will be out momentarily." said the Waiter. He slid Robin his beer, who muttered, "Finally." Then Kitten's Orgasm on the Beach, and finally my wine. I sipped it, the bitter taste washing down my throat. It wasn't good, but it wasn't horrible either._

_Kitten also sipped on her drink, smacking her lips loudly._

_"Hmmm," she said, her eyes rolling up. "This is so good." she set her drink down and turned to me. "I'm sure you've never had an Orgasm on the Beach?" Then she paused. "Well, i'm sure you've never had the real thing either."_

_"Kitten that's enough." said Robin, his face slightly red for some reason. Kitten looked at Robin then me._

_"Robbie-poo, can I have a kiss?" she asked, her voice tight and sincere sounding, her eyes pleading. Robin rolled his eyes, and pecked Kitten on the cheek. Kitten opened her eyes. "Uh-huh," she said. She grabbed Robin's front and pulled him closer to her. "I want a real kiss. Tounge and all."_

_I couldn't help but gasp and stand up, my eyes and hands firing up. "YOU ARE A MEAN, MEAN GIRL!" I shrieked. The entire resteraunt quieted down, watching us. Kitten looked up at me, and whispered frantically, "You sit down right now, Alien, or i'll push this goddamn button."_

_Slowly, I let my eyes and hands power down, and I sat back down._

_Kitten turned back to Robin. "Now about that kiss..." she said. She pulled Robin forward, licking her lips. Robin also move forward, yet very very slowly, with his face contorted in disgust. _

_Suddenly his T-comm beeped. Robin sighed happily, wrenched out of kitten's grip, and flip it open._

_"Robin here."_

_"Robin. Good news. We've disabled all explosive device. From here to Gotham City. You and Star are free."_

_"Cy you have the best timing in the world," said Robin. He flipped closed the T-comm, stood up, came around to my side and pulled me up with him._

_"OH, NO. I WANT A KISS, I WANT A KISS RIGHT NOW!' shrieked Kitten. She pulled out her trigger and pressed the button over and over._

_"Sorry, Kitten. You've no control over us anymore. Your explosives have been disabled. We're done here."_

_Kitten stood up, and gave very loud, very long scream. During the scream, Robin and I ran out of the resteraunt, holding hands and giggling all the way._

_So that's how the date went, You. Pretty incrediable, huh? If only I could've hatched my plan. Oh well._

_Starfire_


End file.
